1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus for obtaining pickup image data utilizing an image pickup unit and a computer connected thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image pickup system for recording an image by means of an image pickup unit, and transferring such a recorded image to a computer equipped with a display device to utilize the image, the pickup unit therein has only a small amount of memory capacity. Therefore, every time image pickup of a predetermined frames of images is performed, it is necessary to transfer the recorded image to a computer having larger memory capacity.
In order to appreciate a photographed image, or perform other processings using a conventional image pickup system, the following operation was performed:    (1) First, the picture image is transferred by a data transfer device. The user selects a transfer device to transfer the images by use of particular data communication software. There are several communication methods such as utilizing a memory card, a serial communication cable, and an infrared communication port.    (2) Next, using an image processing software or an image summarized list, the image processing or image appreciation is performed.
There have been, however, several disadvantages in the conventional methods.
It is necessary for the user of the system, comparing the communication means included in the image pickup unit and the computer, to select an appropriate transfer method having the fastest image transfer rate, and also to utilize a communication software suitable for the communication.
In most cases, the user needed an excessive time consumption for data transfer operation, in spite of his purposes of image processing and appreciation.
Also recently, in parallel with the small-sized of the computers, even a computer of hand-held type has been, developed. However, in comparison with the desk-top computer, a small-sized computer is restricted in the size of its recording medium, and therefore it is equipped with a card slot into which a PC card (PCMCIA/JEIDA) can be directly inserted, instead of a floppy disk drive. In most cases, the card slot is formed so that a FAX card or the like can be inserted therein so as to comply with various applications. Also recently, in Laid-open patent publication No. 7-121147, it is disclosed a card-type image pickup system capable of taking an image utilizing a camera head installed on the end of the card, as shown in FIG. 16.
As shown in FIG. 16, the card-type image pickup system comprises a signal processing unit “a”, a card connecter “b” mounted on one end of the unit “a”, a support “c” mounted on the other end of the unit “a”, and a camera head “d” rotatably supported on the support “c”.
This pickup system is constructed so that it relies on the power source, CPU and memory associated with the computer, thereby being small-sized and of low cost.
The above-mentioned small-sized personal computer is one of those such as a sub-note or palm top personal computer, which is generally limited in its memory capacity, thereby only a less number of recording cards can be installed. In addition, since the program for operating such a card-type image pickup system is also stored in the computer, the program should be newly loaded, unless a specific personal computer is available. Also, if the number of slots for receiving the cards is not sufficient, each of a plurality of cards should be frequently replaced.
In order to record as many images as possible, normally the obtained image is compressed and recorded in a recording medium:.
Namely, an obtained and digitally converted image signal is tentatively stored in a recording medium. Subsequently, the converted digital signal is derived from the recording medium and compressed by means of a particular circuit for compression, when such a circuit is specifically installed in the pickup system, and thereafter the compressed digital signal is again stored in the medium.
In most conventional cases, however, a great deal of time was required for compression of the image signal. Particularly, a long time for compression was required, in those cases that no specifical circuit is provided, that the ability of the CPU was not sufficient, or that the obtained image was of large sized. As a result of such elongated time for compression, the time period until the subsequent image pickup was again enabled was accordingly increased, and the user was often likely to lose his shutter chance.